


FAMILY AFFAIR

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, young Adam and Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Due to some renovations in the building where they live, Adam and Theo are forced to move for a week at Theo parent’s house and discover that the whole family knows that they are more than friends and bandmates.





	FAMILY AFFAIR

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write since a lot and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance ;-))

“Thanks for letting us stay here for some days, mom. The landlord assured us it won’t take more than one week to fix everything. Anyway, we can find another place if you -” 

“What are you saying, Theo! We are happy to have you around for a while since you do not come and visit us a lot” Theo’s mother said cutting him off shortly.

“I am sorry but you know, we are working really hard to get this record deal and lately we spent every single minute in the studio,” Theo said with an apologizing tone of voice, showing his best puppy eyes to his mother.

“I know honey; it’s just that I miss you. And I am sure you’ll get the record deal because you really deserved it”

“Thanks mom, I really appreciate your encouragement and all the help you’re giving us lately,” Theo said and then he felt the urge to hug his mom feeling a bit emotional. She kept Theo in her arms for a while as it was almost one year now that Theo had moved with Adam and lots of years since he was not her baby boy anymore.

“You do not need to thank me for letting you use your bedroom again. Maybe the bed it’s a bit little for you and Adam but I am sure you won’t complain about that, would you?” she said with a light chuckle as she broke the embrace and walked toward the fridge.

“W-well” Theo stuttered, blushing slightly, looking at his mother visibly laughing as she opened the door of the fridge.

“Come on Theo, we all know that Adam is not just your best friend”

“Well, yes okay he’s not just my frie…. oh, wait, so you are not the only one that think that he’s my… my boyfriend?”

“Well, to be honest we all know this this since you two live together”

“We were just friends when we took the apartment together”

“Hey, you know that we have no problems if you are in love with Adam. He’s such a nice guy”

Theo blushed even more. Sure his parents were better that Adam’s one when it came to have an open mind but he couldn’t feel completely at easy talking with his mother about being in love with his best friend Adam.

“Well, thank you, mom. I am happy it’s okay for you”

Theo’s mom turned to look at him and closed his arms around his son again, hugging him tightly. They were still hugging when Adam arrived.

“I see you’re really happy to have him back home!” Adam said looking happily at his sweet boyfriend enjoying his mother’s cuddles.

“Come here Adam, I have one also for you,” she said and hugged Adam with the same enthusiasm.

“I really hope that you finally realize your dream of being musicians but if it won’t work, at least you have each other; this is the most important thing” she said, looking excessively happy and moved at the same time, her eyes shifting from Adam to Theo as she said the words. Adam felt a shiver running through his spine as soon as he realized that the words meant that _she knew_. Had Theo told her about their relationship? Why he did not inform him? _-Shit, Theo, we've never talked about coming out to our parents!_

____

____

__

 

__

__

__

Theo’s mom resumed the cooking and asked the boys to settle the table. The two guys moved toward the living room and Adam took the opportunity to ask Theo what had happened before the rest of the family arrived.

__

__

__

“Did you told your mom about us?” he whispered, waiting impatiently for a proper answer from Theo.

__

__

__

“No”

__

__

__

“Well what she meant with ‘at least you have each other’? And fuck, she looked like she was ready to come at our wedding!” Adam said a little worried, still whispering the words so she could not hear their conversation from the kitchen.

__

__

__

“You wouldn’t want to marry me?” Theo asked with a smirk, looking dreamily into Adam’s eyes.

__

__

__

“I don’t believe in marriage”

__

__

__

“Oh, well, then we have to talk about this, Anderson”

__

__

__

“Stop acting like a fucking idiot, Theo. What have you talked about?”

__

__

__

“Calm down Adam! I didn’t tell her anything; at some point she said that even if we have to share a single bed for a week she is sure we would not complain ‘cause you’re not just my friend”

__

__

__

“What? I can’t believe it”

__

__

__

“Well, can you imagine how I felt when she said it to me? I think my face turned red as a tomato”

__

__

__

Adam began to walk nervously back and forth, his hands on his head and when he stopped, he looked on the verge of a panic attack. Theo approached him and hugged him, his left hand caressing gently the guitarists’ hair, the other hand stroking his back.

__

__

__

“Hey, everything is okay. She’s happy for us. Actually, all my family is very happy for us”

__

__

__

“A-All...your...family?” Adam stuttered, feeling shocked by the news.

__

__

__

“She said that they knew it since we started living together.”

__

__

__

“But we were just friend back then” Adam said, asking himself how they could have thought that.

__

__

__

“Yes it’s true but… come on Adam, we kissed five days after we moved in together. And I bet you were smitten for me since the beginning,” Theo said smirking, approaching Adam’s face to put a kiss on his lips. Adam retreated not wanting to kiss Theo because of the stupid comment and because of his mother only few meters away from them. Theo smiled at the sight of his sweet, susceptible, sensible boyfriend and approached him again.

__

__

__

“Okay, I admit I was kind of smitten too since the first time I met you, Anderson. After all, it was impossible for me do not fall in love with your gorgeous ass. And I couldn’t help but lose myself into your beautiful blue eyes.”

__

__

__

“Why can’t you be serious for once?”

__

__

__

“Sorry” Theo said and his face become serious.

__

__

__

“I’ve never told you but the night we met… when you told me your name and we shook hands, all of sudden I felt my heart race. I didn’t know what to think in that moment because it had never happened to me something like that but day after day I realized we were kindred spirits; the years I spent being your friend and the months I spent being your boyfriend had been the best of my lousy life”

__

__

__

Adam stood there, stunned by the words that had just came out from Theo’s mouth and felt happy. 

__

__

__

During the years, a lot of words had been spoken with that beautiful and perfect mouth. Theo’s words had made him feel loved when he was hopeless, made him feel good when he was sad, heartened him when he was unhappy, and encouraged him when he was depressed. And that mouth was good also for kisses so this time he didn’t retreat when Theo approached him again with his soft pink lips. Adam put one hand around Theo’s waist and the other behind his neck pulling his boyfriend close to him while they tongues touched, dancing together in a perfect harmony. Unfortunately, the long passionate kiss was interrupt by Jak, who had suddenly entered the house.

__

__

__

“Oh God, my older brother and his boyfriend” he said laughing, walking toward them with a big smile on his face. Jak embraced Theo and Adam felt like dying while he was waiting for his turn to be greeted and hugged by Theo’s brother. 

__

__

__

“I am happy to have you here for an entire week. Hey, promise me you shag without moaning or crying out loud…I mean, I don’t want to have a boner listening at you in the middle of the night,” Jak explained, having fun while teasing his older brother and his already embarrassed boyfriend.

__

__

__

Theo poked Jak in the ribs and they started fighting while Adam just stood there turning from red to purple, worried about the comments that the two missing members of the family, Theo’s dad and sister, would have make later. He felt very uncomfortable every time he thought at the day he would tell his parents he was gay but he realized that he didn’t feel at easy also with Hutchcraft’s gay-friendly family.

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

“Would you help me with the potatoes, Adam?” Theo’s mother asked, bringing the guitarist again on planet earth. She told Adam how to help her and when she noticed that the color of Adam’s skin was pale as usual and he didn’t look anymore embarrassed, she began to chat.

__

__

__

“Your mother knows it, Adam,” she said with a calm tone and Adam froze, not daring to look at her.

__

__

__

“We talk together sometimes and you don’t have to be worried about you and Theo. She loves you and I know that she loves Theo the same way I love you”

__

__

__

“Well, it’s not her I am worried about” Adam said with a sad tone resuming peeling the potato in his hand.

“He will need some time maybe but you don’t have to be worried about your dad or let this thing consume you or ruin what you and Theo have,” she said with a reassuring and soothing tone of voice.

__

__

__

Adam was still avoiding her look but he couldn’t anymore when she moved close to him and hugged him. 

__

__

__

Adam enjoyed the hug and finally, with a smile on his face, he met her eyes.

__

__

__

“Thank you.”

__

__

__

 

__

__

__

Theo and Adam enjoyed the dinner because of the good atmosphere and because of the good and abundant food on the table. They always spent almost all the money to pay the rent and the equipment necessary for their work and so they usually had a very meager breakfast, no lunch and a lousy dinner with beans and noodles all the evenings. 

__

__

__

After dinner they were all together in the living room talking, telling each other stupid jokes and singing until it was time to go to bed. Theo took Adam’s hand in his and brought him upstairs into his room. He closed the door behind him and pushed Adam roughly against the door, trapping him with his body.

__

__

__

“What the hell, Theo!” Adam said a bit irritated as his head hit the wooden door.

__

__

__

Theo didn’t answered and just looked at Adam with a lustful look on his face before he attacked his lips. He felt Adam hesitate while responding the kiss so he took his friend’s hands and pinned them above his head against the door, letting him know he had to surrender to what was going on. 

__

__

__

“You can’t imagine what it means for me making love to you here,” Theo whispered into Adam’s ear, nibbling his earlobe a moment later.

__

__

__

“The last months we worked together using internet because we couldn’t afford the bus fare, I imagined you here with me on this bed a lot of times,” Theo explained in a husky tone of voice that made Adam shiver. He had had the same feelings about Theo when he was alone in his own room and as he remembered that, he couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He suddenly freed himself from Theo’s grip and lowered his own hands until they were on Theo’s chest and then he greedily pushed the singer on the bed. Adam straddled him and attacked his lips, the singer smiling as he parted his mouth, eager to give Adam full access. Theo felt Adam’s long fingers running under his t-shirt and caressing his chest giving him goosebumps and he put his hands around Adam’s waist pulling him against his body, letting him feel his excitement. Adam attacked Theo’s neck and began to rock his hips against him creating some friction and Theo couldn’t help but let out a moan.

__

__

__

“Shut up Theo” Adam said, interrupting the kissing.

__

__

__

“I thought you liked hear me moaning” Theo chuckled.

__

__

__

“Yes but not when we are at you parent’s house.”

__

__

__

“Maybe is better we wait until everybody fall asleep then,” 

__

__

__

“Well to be honest I do not think I can’t stop now” Adam replied, his hands opening Theo’s buckle and removing Theo’s trousers and boxer brief in one move. Theo looked at Adam with a huge grin and a lustful look as Adam got rid of his trousers and boxer brief placing himself on his body again.

__

__

__

“From now on, try your best to shut up Theo” 

__

__

__

Things heated up rather quickly and when Adam was just about to join Theo, it had happened. Someone knocked at the door.

__

__

__

“Theo, Adam? Is the bed comfortable enough?”

__

__

__

“What the fuck?” Adam whispered looking at Theo beneath him.

__

__

__

“Yes, mom. It’s perfect. Good night”

__

__

__

“Good night”

__

__

__

“Good night Adam” Theo’s mom added.

__

__

__

“Good night” 

__

__

__

Theo was looking at Adam and he couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. Adam did not feel like laughing and instead gave Theo an irritated look.

__

__

__

“Sorry Adam but you should have seen your face,” Theo said between heavy laughs.

__

__

__

“Well, sorry!” Adam blurted out and rolled on the mattress, his mood completely changed.

__

__

__

“But it’s still a lovely face” Theo said placing himself on Adam’s body, kissing his neck. It didn’t take him too much time to make Adam aroused again and when Theo’s lips reached his mouth, Adam returned the kiss. Theo took control of the situation; he prepared Adam but when he felt the guitarist ready and he was about to join him, they were interrupted again by a knock at the door.

__

__

__

“Theo, I leave here some condoms. I know that none of you can get pregnant but I think you should use them anyway”

__

__

__

“Okay dad. Thank you” Theo answered shaking his head in disbelief.

__

__

__

“I hope I didn’t embarrass you, Adam” Theo’s dad added trying to suffocate a chuckle.

__

__

__

“He’s okay, dad. Goodnight” Theo said and then he buried his face into Adam’s neck trying to hide the laughing.

__

__

__

“What’s wrong with your family?” Adam asked bewildered.

__

__

__

Theo couldn’t stop laughing and at some point, he started crying for the heavy laughs because it was too hilarious. Adam felt his mouth twisting into a big laugh too and when they finally calmed a little, he took Theo’s head in his hands and forced Theo to look at him before speaking.

__

__

__

“I love you, Theo”

__

__

__

It was the first time Adam said the words and Theo was looking at him astonished. He felt his heart ready to burst for happiness and he couldn’t believe the effect that Adam’s words had on him. They loved each other a lot but they never dared to say anything like that before because they both knew what those three simple words meant. Ten months after their first kiss they were finally ready to take a commitment and they were now admitting to be into a proper relationship. Theo took a few seconds before regain control over himself and he hoped that Adam didn’t interpret his silence in a wrong way.

__

__

__

“I love you too, Adam” Theo finally managed to say, placing a sweet kiss on the other’s lips. 

__

__

__

“And I am happy that you decided to tell me these words after all has happened in the past thirty minutes; it means you really love me a lot and that you love my weird family too” Theo added with an apologetic-funny look on his face. 

__

__

__

“Probably I should run away immediately but I can’t. I can’t imagine my future without you by my side, Theo”

__

__

__

“I know that nobody in this world can make me feel more happy than you do and I know it sounds cheesy but... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Adam” 

__

__

__

The two boys stared into each other’s eyes for a long minute, overwhelmed by the emotions they were feeling, smiling like two idiots, totally incapable to say anything else. They both decided that the best way to communicate was kissing each other and so they did it. 

__

__

__

The kiss was soft, gentle and slow, their lips and tongues moving in perfect sync. Adam’s fingers played with Theo’s hair and then he pulled the singer closer adding more pressure to their lips in the attempt to deepen the kiss.

__

__

__

Theo was eager to go along with Adam’s wishes but he suddenly remembered that his brother and his sister had not knocked at the door yet so he told Adam that it was better to wait for their turn before going back to the previous delightful activity and celebrate properly their latest commitment without any other interruption.

__

__

__


End file.
